Communication tunnels are used in various packet-based communication networks. Tunnels can be viewed as logical connections between pairs of nodes in the network, serving a specified set of traffic flows. As a separate matter, packet aggregation, applied to a network connection, can be used to combine multiple packets together, thereby reducing communication overhead as fewer packets are handled.
However, while particular packet aggregation policies may prove beneficial in some respects, they may also exhibit limitations. Such limitations may be more pronounced under certain network conditions. Hence there is room for improvement in packet aggregation techniques.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for adaptive packet aggregation, that mitigates or obviates one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.